


Waiting for salvation

by LadyBalkania1509



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Leaving Home, Mad Scientists, Self-Harm, nazi societies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBalkania1509/pseuds/LadyBalkania1509
Summary: The reader is wife of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen.Reader has the ability of not aging as ordinary human and ability to feel supernatural and paranormal things and beings.





	Waiting for salvation

**_Berlin, 1940._ **

I was sitting in the improvised living room of this small apartment, literally inside of the complex of  military barracks and science labs.

The dozens of candles around me were flickering with a flash of light.

Although the current here was easily accessible, I still prefer to read by candlelight.

I was trying to finish reading the book of American writer Ernest Hemingway, _For Whom the Bell Tolls_.

I hardly got this book. And now ... when I had time to read it to the end, from the noise that came from the outside, I could not.

Shouting and loud rumbling in the corridor has become too much for me.

I gave up on reading and  throw the book behind the couch.

_I just wanted peace._

_And silence._

That's why I decidet to went to see him in his lab.

Although there was never a complete silence in his lab.

There was always something playing on the gramophone. Always an old opera he liked. Some old music that reminded him of some lost days. Of a life he always whanted to have.

I had a feeling like I was on the front line of the battlefield.

Soldiers were everywhere… all ran through the corridor.

My long dark green dress was very striking among black uniforms.

- _Here comes the witch.-_ I heard mumbling behind me as I passed them.

I'm not a witch. Well, I would never have called myself a witch. But I was the one who know black magic. The one who knew ocultism. The one who respected all living beings, religions, sects ... And the one who did not fit into this world here.

I like to dressed differently. I liked to wear a lot of jewelry. My fingers were covered with a variety of rings, around the neck I would always wear at least three or four necklaces. always large earrings and lots of bracelets that were always different. And my hair was very long and _Y / H / C_.

I look like that even I was a  respected scientist and a member of Thule society for years.

So they started to witch. A witch. Because they don´t understand my type of personality.

- _Witch goes to see the lunati_ c ...they mumbled and started to sush eachother.

 _Idiots_. I thought looking at a few soldiers who measured like a piece of meat  as I walked past them.

Everyone was wondering ..

Everyone was wondering who I was.

And why I'm here.

In fact, they all wondered why I was still in the same place.

So, I will try  to introduce myself.

I have no name.

Well, I do not  have a birth name given by a mother or a father.

No one really knows how old I am, but I mostly do not look physically older than 25 years.

When they found me twenty years ago, I looked just exactly the same as I look today.

And I have not even age even day.

_Not a single day._

They did not know who I was ... but they figured out that  I was one of the valuable artefacts that would serve them.

I was…special. I was intelligent, without any problem I spoke over twenty languages… And most useful of all, I could feel the presence of supernatural. Any kind of supernatural. Aliens, gods, spirits…you name it. Of course, the Nazis were very interested in me.

And so was _he_ …

I met him soon after a number of scientists found me mindlessly wander near a forest where scientists tried to find the source of some unexplained energy.

He was at his middle twenties, he was already working for the Nazis, and he was a member of the Thule Society.

Although he was a very strange person, I really liked him. As well as he liked me. Well, at first I was just another interesting artifact to him, but two years after we fell in love and got married.

A few years later at 1930´s,   he was presumed to be involved in an attempt to harness the 'shakti' energy force.

 Something went wrong and there was an An accident during the experiment. My husband was injured, and the operations that saved his life left him resembling his monstrous creations and bound to live in a protective bodysuit.

He become obsessed with his body ...

After that accident when he was operated, he was diagnosed with complete infertility.

Even though he tried to send me away from him several times, we finaly ended up in the crisis and remain together.

In the end ... he drew  me into his obsession. So I did it… Maybe form gratitude, maybe because of love and support for my husband ... and I was undergoing the operation myself. I voluntarily removed my uterus and ovaries. Since then, I would be never able to have children  of my own..as he would never have.

It was a great sacrifice.

But he was worth it.

_He gave me erything._

 Food, water, accommodation, clothes… Attention, conversation, friendship, love... and finally ... _he give me a chance to live my life and to have a home_.

He provided me even my education. He guid me through my hard time of life…for almost twenty years of us being together, he become my partner, my teacher, my guid, my lab colleague, my whole world.

He give me even my name. _Y/N_. He said that it will fit with his last name.

Since then, everyone here knew me as dr _.Y / N_ Kroenen _,_ honorary member of the Vril Society.

Maybe that's another reason why they called me a witch.

We .... well, my Society ... we deal with many things. But witchcraft was not our primary job.

Anyway, I have no authority to talk about it.

 _Yet_.

I stood in front of the lab door.

_Karl Ruprect Kroenen_

_Warning!!_

_Unauthorized entry prohibited!!_

_Do not enter!!_

I read the warnings as I always did. Smiling, I reach  the door handle.

I entered  into his lab. Of course, as always, he did not even notice me because he was too occupied with his newest inventions.

The gramophone was shaking as the opera played loudly.

_Kann es sein… Erst zu gross, dann zu klein_

_Entscheide dich und bleib' dabei_

_Doch was dich bedrückt macht mich verrückt_

_Deine Worte sind nur Heuchelei_

Just when I turned off the gramophone, he turned to me.

-Y/N…-he said.-I did not hear you when you came in.

-It seems, my dear Karl, that I am the only one  who can still sneak up on you like this.-I answerd with a smile.

-After all these years, you are the only one who can still surprise me every time I see you.-he replied smiling.

\- I'm a witch, remember?-I replied ironically looking around his lab. There was always something new to look at. Some brains floating in formaline, some broken old artefacts…some papers written in some antient language…

 _And this._ My eyes fell into lab table in the corner _._ I frowned when I saw a fresh oak branch on the table. By the broken leaves and bends of this plant, I realized that it was already used.

\- You can not stop doing that, my love?-I ask try not to sound too worried.

I knew this was one of his addictions.

I've never figured it out ... but the act of masochism that Karl was doing to himself... sometimes frightened me.

Since I knew him, he did such things to himself. He said to me many times that pain gives him a pleasure.

But ... I still was convinced that subconsciously he was punish himself for something. But, I have never believed in human psychology as a science. so my belief is probably incorrect.

He came closer to me.

\- You know I can not, my dear.-he answerd.-It gives me pleasure… Same as your presence do.

He kissed me.

I liked the taste of his lips, although he had mentioned too many times that he would surgically remove them.

Such as he removed his eyelids. " _The enemy never sleeps_ ," he told me after surgery.

I knew that Karl was addicted on aesthetic operations. _Ohh, I knew it very well_. And sometimes, all of  that passed the limits of insanity.

But I loved him. So much. No metter what he was doing to his body. He was my husband. And I would never try to change him. For anything. Or anyone.

Despite the fact that he enjoyed things in which noone really enjoyed it.

Still…I loved him very much.

_Even though he was weird._

_Mad._

_Masochist._

_Scientist._

_Genius._

_My husband._

_My salvation._

_My end. And my beggining._

He brought me to the his work desk to show me the latest invention.

It looked like a metal glove.

-What is it?-I asked.

-This will help Rasputin to open the portal.-he answerd.-It is not finished yet.

I sighed.

\- I do not believe him.-I said.

-Why?-Karl asked quickly.

I knew that Rasputin was his new favourite person….Sometimes I taught that he liked him more than me.

-He appearedout of nowhere four years ago.-I replied.-And then began to promise miracles. And I do not feel anything more than I feel in ordinary man. As if he is a fake. He is not ... he is not complete. He is searching for his second half. And that secound half is certainly not the Elsa. She's just a puppet! She is my friend, but to him, she is only a backup plan if the original plan fails. And he does not do this for the benefit of our society. He is doing this for himself. He wants to be God, Karl. And he is not aware that you can not rule the gods of underworld. They will rule you. I feel that. He is not the person you think he is. For which Herr Hitler thinks he is or even general Klaus Werner von Krup think he is ...  Rasputin is something completely different.

Karl stood for a moment in silence.

-This time ...-he said.- I' will trust Rasputin. And you will trust me! We are together in this!

Disappointed in his words, I shook my head.

-Karl, I hope you know what we're up to.-I tried one more time.-If this goes wrong, and everything in me tells me that this will go wrong, we will lose everything. maybe ... Maybe, Karl, we lose each other. Are you ready for this? Are you ready to lose everything? Even me?

-Yes I am.-he respond a few moments after.-I am prepared to risk everything for this project. We will succeed, Y / N. I'm sure we will. And then….a bright future is waiting for us! A new order, a new Eden! Just for us!

Although everything in me still tells me  that Karl is not right. That Rasputin is not right. That everything here is wrong ... I've been respecting my husband's decision. He was still a brilliant scientist. He knew things that others did not see because they were blinded by feelings and power. Karl was different. There was no man in the univers like him. And I decided to trust him.

No matter what happens.

 

**………….**

**_Scottland, 9/10./1944._ **

****

The years passed so quickly.

 _Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, one of the Reich's top Scientists. Head of the Thule Occult Societ._ Everyone who knows who Karl was, they all know where he appears- _there will be a trouble._

But…Karl have change. I noticed that quickly enough.

He was… in love with Rasputin's idea of perfect chaos and new order of the New World.

All what Karl and his soldiers wanted was to win this war. _Nazi_ …they where desperate. We all wanted to end this war. At least most of us.

I have still lived in _utopia_ that there is a chance for peace. Peace for all. And everyone.

People like us ... like me .... We who have this supernatural "gift" and and the ability to change the world, we started to use our power for the wrong purpose.

I believed in my Society. In Vril, in Thule ... But, it was nothing of what I expected them to become.

They became greedy.

They started dealing with things like unknown sort of magic, creating alliances with supernatural beings, aliens and some other creatures that they didn´t even know well ... It all led them to the their own destruction.

I was trying to warn my leaders so many times.  Every time when I tried to point out the mistakes they were doing, someone would have tried the silent me.

Even Karl. He never shared my opinion about it.

Our disagreements have also affected our personal relationship. To our marriage and  to our friendship. We often argued about everything. Karl became infatuated with the idea of creating a new world. But he did not see my world collapse.. I was so alone... So sad because of it. He was obsessed. And I did not have any effect on him anymore. I was obviously only one who saw this disaster.

So many times I planned to go out from here. From Germany. But where would I go? Where? Nowhere else in the world I have no home. But, I guess, I don´t have it in here anymore.

I did not even know anyone else except people who lived here around me.

And who can say if  I escape from Germany once, that both of Societies would not find me and bring me back here. And who knows how to treat me then? As a traitor ... I guess.

And we all knew what happened to the traitors.

One part of me wanted to go, no matter what happened.

And the second part ... the second part loved Karl the most in the world. And that part of me never wants to go away from him.

So…. my thoughts went in a circle like that. _Every day._

             Rasputin's plans have been scolding all the people around me.

Day after day, there was more and more of his supporters.

He prommise to _Reich_ a miracle. He said that he will open a portal and awaken the Ogdru Jahad or the The seven Gods of chaos.

I immediately knew that this was a massive venture for a man like Rasputin. He was arrogant, bitter. He did not deserve to be in the company of gods. Even if the gods were from the underworld.

For me he was still a Russian charlatan. I will never agree with his ideas.

His understanding of supernatural and paranormal things were oo different from how  I understood them.

But Karl became enchanted with him. As well as Ilsa, with whom it was now impossible to communicate normally of how much she was in love with Rasputin.

_As well as my husband was in love with him…_

I hated Rasputin. I hated him too much for my own good.

No matter how much I believe in occultism, black magic and even how many years I have been called a witch... this was even too much for me.

After five years of research, they finally found the place where they will find the Rasputin portal. It was a place in Scotland. There was a remains of  Trondham Abbey, built on an intersection of Ley Lines. Karl said that it was a place betwean our world and other.

I believe in that. I can sense a huge power just watching the photographs of that place.

And I felt bad. I felt dissy just watching it. _It was a bad idea. It was soo bad idea…_

Afterall, Karl forbid me to go in Scotland with them. But, general von Krup was more gracious and gave me permission to go. And I went with them but hiddnen and without a Karl´s knowledge. And dressed as one of the scientists in a leather-plastic suit with a face mask.

Karl was wearing a gas mask too.

And since then they considered him even bigger lunatic and danger than he actually was.

I was hooked there and tried to be as subtle as possible.

It was raining. I have not seen anything in front of me because how thic rain drops was.

This place was so energetic that I thought I'd be flying if I try to ran.

Karl stood on the higher floor, watching everything around. Ilsa was sticking close to Rasputin.

It seems like nobody notice me. Everyone was busy with some business.

Of course, Karl was standing right up to the portal, keeping everything around him.

Karl  throws a switch. On the machine, dozens of gears respond. Steam pistons thrust copper rails upright, lifting two mighty metal rings, not unlike a gyroscope. Karl  grunts and signals for more floodlights to be turned on.

I watched Karl putting a machine that he made for Rasputin in to his hand.

\- Tonight, We will open a portal and  awaken the OGDRU JAHAD: The seven Gods of chaos.-Grigory said.-Our enemies will be destroyed. In an  instant, all impurity in this world will be razed and from the ashes a new eden will arise.

Ilsa watched him and she looked so impressed that it was kind of  funny to me.

- _Ragnarok, Anung Ia Anung._ -Rasputin flexes his fingers and in response.

The two metal rings swing around the machine's central  axis. _Tchink!!! Whirrr!!!_ Steam escapes from the ducts and pipes.

An invisible blast of energy forces the falling rain to swerve momentarily away from Rasputin's body.

Ilsa signals to two scientist standing at a control panel that they need to increase more power.

A blade of light opens in the air!

Burning symbols slash the air, like living serpents of fire.

The portal was open.

_Karl was right._

_Rasputin deliver a miracle after all._

I watched in fascination at the portal.

A blue and black light stretched from the portal. The spectrum of colors, the aura of people here, everything was flashing ... And then I felt the strong energy coming from the portal. Something was inside. And it was awaken. Something unthinkable that this human world has not yet seen.

Something we should fear. And do not try to tame.

_Wait….._

_Something was wrong._

I felt something.

_Someone._

Someone was here.

_Someone who has a very important role in this story._

He was ... just a man. A human. Male.

_Wait…_

_And someone_ …And someone who will become more human than any of us will ever be.

I felt it.

_I felt them **both**._

I felt his presence here. The supernatural creature. And… The human. He was near me. But he was not one of ours.

He was ... _hidden_.

Here. Behind these stones. Behind this ancient ruins.

I started to turn around trying to see who that was.

And I saw a few shadows hovering over here.

_Do I need to raise an alarm? Do I need to react?_

_-GRANATA!!!! GRANATAAAA!!!-_ nazi scientist jell.

The explosion blows him to pieces.

And suddenly,  a panic overwhelmed this rain.

I flew like a pice of an equipment on the other side of the ruins behind the huge stone.

I was unable to move at first. I realised, I broke a few bones.

I try to stand up. I try to do something. I took off my mask and threw it on the side.

 In a few seconds, the squad of Allies storms the area.and the man I felt earlier…I saw him now.

 A hail of bullets cuts down a dozen Nazis. The Allies overrun the machine gun nest as grenades explode everywhere.

General Von Krupt  shoots wildly, hitting that man I felt before in the leg. But other bullet killed Von Krupt.

Leaving a trail of blood, that man  crawls to a dead man  and grabs a grenade from his belt.

-Karl???-I try to jell, to see where he was. I did not see him anymore. I just heard screaming comming from Allies soldiers.

_TCHKKK!!!_

_TCHKKK!!!_

_TCHKKK!!!_

I heard Karl´s blades of steel spinning like deadly rotors.

That man I felt before, try to move crawling on the ground. Karl saw him. He was going to kill him.

That man  pulls the pin and throws the grenade at the generator.

I saw Karl was up to catch the grenade. It wedges itself between two moving tie rods.

- _KARL!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-_ I scream so loud that even hell can hear me.

It looks like the only Karl, of all of the people, did not hear me. He squeals and lunges after grenade.

-No, no, no!!!-I crawled on the ground trying to stop him.

The gyrating rails slice through his leather jacket and fingers.

As his fingers reach the grenade, it _EXPLODES_!!!

- _KARL_!!!!-I scream again and then explosion knock me down on the ground again.

Karl flies through the air, hitting a stone wall.

I try to stand up again, reach him so desperately.

I manage to skip the small wall and at the second when I was close to Karl, two long pieces of shrapnel pin him like an insect.

I stud helplessly at the place. In twenty years of our marrige…I have never felt this hard watching him like this.

-No,nooooo!- the voice of my sadness betrayed me when I saw blood leaking under his leather jacket.

And then, one  part of some srange stone struck me in my head and knocked me down on the ground.

I felt blood flowing from my head.

- _Grigory_!!!-I heard Ilsa´s voice.

Grigory's face is distorted, pulled like ectoplasmic taffy, his body contorting and breaking.

The cosmic portal suddenly implodes! Nothing is left but a few burnt rails and the metal

glove, empty and smoking.

I watched as Karl head falls ... as if he was dead.

It all became blurry…My tears mixed with my blood. The voices screamed near me ...

And I felt a strong energy as it ran far from me.

As if it was red ... _small_. As if it were ... a child. Maybe ... _it's all so blurry ... my blood clogged my ears. I can not hear anything more._

And then….I black out.

 

**……**

 

When I woke up, I was in an improvised camp.

And I immediately recognized the English language as someone speaks beside me.

I knew I was not among " _my own people_ ".

-Where am I?-I asked.

-You are safe now.-the man I felt before answer me.-My name is professor Trevor Bruttenholm. But they call me prof.Broom.

I raise myself.

-But, you know who I am, don´t you?-he smiled at me. He was young, at his late twenties. He wore broken glasses and few medical bandage on the body.

-No.-I answerd.-I didn´t know your name untill now.

-Is that so, dr.Kroenen.-he smiled.

-How do you know my name?-I asked.

-I know who your husband was.-he replied.-Or, who he is.

And then I remembered.

How karl dies.

Part of me died with him.

But interesting fact was that .... I did not feel his absence. Karl was still here in me. Here. In my head. His energy has not disappeared. He was ... alive?

Very easily possible.

I had to keep it secreat for now.

Better get these English and  Americans think that he's dead. Who knows what will happen now when this project has failed.

Who knows what will happened to Ilsa…to Karlu ... And even to me.

-How do you feel?-prof.Broom asked me.

-My husband is dead.-I answerd.-My whole world is shout down because some stupid project!

-You think that K.R. Kroenen is dead?-he asked me with interest.

-You don´t?-I asked.

Prof.Broom smiled at me.

-No.-he answer.-He is just gone…for now.

One part of me believed in his words.

-We found this.-he said to me and give me something in a small duffel bag.

I opend it.

It was a gold ring. And…it belongs to Karl.

The „ _sister_ “ ring was still on my left hand.

-We found it along with his severed fingers.-he said to me.- I thought you'd want to have it.

-Thank you.-I replied.

Professor Broom was not an idiot as most of them were. He was ... something else. I realized that before I officially met him.

He knew things that no one obviously knew.

And he was nothing more than a man. Just a man.

But the other part of me…a human, a lost wife, a widow…like I wanted to be convinced that Karl was really dead. And that his and Rasputin´s poisonous dream is dead. And that the future of the so-called Rasputin's Eden does not exist. Nor will it ever exist.

-Why are you nice to me, prof.Broom?-I asked.-You know who I am.You obviously know how they called me. A witch. You know who my husband was. And you are still good to me? Why?

\- From when I was president´s adviser for the paranormal things, I began to have a great interest in  you dr.Kroenen. As well as for your husband.-he answerd.

-You're not the first person I heard that, Prof.Broom.-I replied.

-Well, anyone who belives in paranormal things wants to know why woman like you can live such a long life without age a day.-he replied.

-Some answers even I can not tell you, proffesor.-I replied.-I don´t know them either.

A few moments of silence.

-I have to tell you something.-he told me after closing improvised door.-Although my friends soldiers are strictly opposed to that, I personally wanted to take you with us. I believe that after last night, you have nowere to go. You are not sure  even is  your husband  dead or alive. What do you do with your life?

-I dont know-I replied.- I'm a scientist. And all I learned about science in my life, my husband taught me. And maybe, I'm even a better scientist than he is.

-We need people like you, doctor. I know it's hard for you to decide, but please go with me. You know for yourself that if _Reich_ and it´s Societies finds out that you are alive and you are well, they will use a force to return you to Germany because of your abilities. And I believe that you don´t want to go back after what had happened last night. I want to help you, doctor Kroenen. I want to save you from death or worst…captivity.-he said to me with a gentle and calm voice.

I look at him.

-I was thinking about leaving the Reich a million times.-I replied.- and it seems to me that after the last night, I have no doubt anymore. Although we Americans and English have never inspired my confidence.

-I can assure you.-he replied.-Along with me and with the people I know, you will be safe dr. Kroenen

I slowly nodded.

He was too young and he was naive.

He still believed in God, I could saw that wooden corolla in his hands.

But, he was very sympathetic and he even gave some confidence and hope that everything will be alright.

-And after last night, I really really need an expert like you by my side.-he added.

I look at him with interest.

-You find him, don´t you?-I asked.

He look at me and he knew exactly what I was asking him.

-We did.-he replied with a smile.

-And? What is it? boy, girl ... A devil, an angel, a demon, a God?-I asked.

Prof.Broom smiled.

-It´s a baby boy.-he replied.

-Why do I have the feeling that you feel like you've become a father last night?-I asked.

He laughed.

\- There is nothing that can pass your attention, doctor?-he asked with a smile.

-A witch, remember?-I replied.

-Yes, I become a unprepared father of unwanted child last night.-he replied proudly.-We even give him a name.

-So,what name did you chouse?-I ask.

-The only one that will fit him.-he replied.-We named him… **Hellboy**.

 

……………….

 

          _Years_ …they passed so quickly. For me, as if they were hours.

At first, I lived with Trevor and his men for a few years. All these were people who gave their lives for the benefit of the human race. Although nobody has ever known about them.

And then ... when the war ended, when it was all over ... I felt free.

And I know that it was time for me to go.

I came back sometimes. Or when Trevor called me for something.

I  still did not age a day over 25.

And Trevor... _he looked old now_.

He was not the same „ _28-years-old-boy_ “ when I first met him. Yet, so many years have passed. His son, his baby boy named Hellboy was a young –looking-red-man now. Although, Trevor treat him like HB is a disobedient teenager.

And he knew that something was wrong with the Trevor.

I knew he was sick.

And I knew that Abe Sapien knew.

And that some agent, Myers or what ever was thats kid´s name- _knows_.

But I knew  that Trevor did not want Hellboy to know.

I tried to help him, even though I had never lived with him and his team called _Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense_  or B.P.R.D.

Trevor only thanked me and refused my help for himself. He only accepted the help from me when he had to translate some old antient texts or need to explain some of the things I understood better than him. But anyway, I kept myself away from his son and a fire-girl named Liz and Abe Sapien. And other detectives, of course. Like Thomas Manning, for example who was still affraid of me.

During all these years, I changed my name and surname. It was because of personal reasons and because sometimes I felt that my past might be able to become my future. Although my past remained in the past for me,  sometimes I felt that it would all come back one day.

I changed cities and states, lived like a regular human. I worked as a cook, a maid, as a teacher, as a waitress .... I was even tempted as a student of political science a few years ago. Trevor thought it was funny.

           And then ... _it all started_. A nightmare that had forgoten a decades ago.

It was 2004. I watched the news on television that someone break into the museum.

Trevor called soon after that. I was in New Orleans then.

And he told me only one sentence: _He's back_.

Ever since then ... my life has gone back to hell from where it started.

As soon as I could, I went back to the B.P.R.D.  Trevor welcomed me with the worried expression of the face. But he still smiled to me, as he did for the first time when he saw me back in 1944.

-A couple of agents are dead.-he told me shaking his head.-Abe is hurt. And my son is out again! Rnning after Liz! Like he is a child again!

-My old friend…-I smiled at him.-I know you didn´t calld me because HB escape again like some teenager.

Trevor sighn.

-I need to show you something.-he told me.

He turned quickly with a stick in his hand and headed in the direction of the long hallway.

He brought me into one of his labs.

\- Why did you bring me here?-I asked.

-Do you feel anything?-he asked me.

-No.-I answer a little worried.-Trevor…What is going on??

-Good.-he replied ignoring me.-Come.

And then I saw why he brought me here.

Under the transparent sheets ... _he_ was lying still. A dead body.

Karl. My Karl. My long lost husband.

 I was convincing  myself for years that he really died in Scotland back in 1944. I have not seen him since then. I have not seen him at all. Nor did I hear anything about him since then. Thule was gone, as Vril was. Well, at least I heard informations like that.

And still…he was here.

As a dead body.

After all this time..

Dead. Dead and ready for autopsy.

-Trevor…-I hardly breath in and out.-How…How is this possible? If this is my husband…he is 107 years old now! He is not like me, Trevor! This is some kind of mistake!

-Look at him closely.-he told me and remove the sheet.

In shock I looked at this body. This ... this was no body. This looked like ... as if the human body fell into the meat grinder and somehow assembled like a jigsaw puzzle back into one piece.

But…the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were open.

And it was him.

It was Karl.

-The subject: Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich 1897. -Trevor said to me circuling around the table.-The visible areas of the body make us grateful for the sheet covering the rest. Suffered a masochistic compulsion known as surgical addiction. Both eyelids were surgically removed along with his upper and lower lips, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains.

In shock I watched Karlo's body. The mix of emotion overwhelmed me.

This ... this was no longer my husband.

-What did you do to yourself, Karl?-I whispered whispering in German.-What did you do to yourself??

-Do you want to be alone here with…him?-Trevor asked me.

I shook my head negatively.

\- No. - I answered. - I can not ... Trevor ... I was not ready for this. Karl ... my Karl. My husband whom I loved so much ... that's not him. That's some other person. My husband died in 1944!

I shivered from shock. Trevor had the best intention. But ... for me, this was too much to bare.

Trevor put his arm on my shoulder as a sign of support.

-I understand you, my dear. But I need you to understand me. I need to show him to you. I need to show you the man you called your husband. And I try to release you the remorse and the guilty you carry since 1944.-he said to me.-Let´s go now. We'll put you in one of the rooms. Then, when you will be ready, we will talk.

-Thank you.- I replied.-Thank you for everything you done for me through all this years.

He smiled to me and carry me out of this lab.

He put me in one of the rooms. I stayed alone.

Around my neck  I wore Karl's wedding ring which Trevor gave me in Scotland. I always looked at that ring when I feel sad or hopeless... Although, while I watched that ring I always feel even worst.

Maybe with time I became a masochist just like my ... dead husband. Only the pain reminded me that I was still alive. And memories…that was all I had left.

I tried to remember those old times.

When Karl was young.

When he was a young ambitious scientist full of enthusiasm.

When he listened operas on the gramophone.

I tried to remember our first kiss. Our first dance. Our first scientific experiment together.

But all that came to my mind ... was the sight of two metal tubes crashing into  his body and his head falling as if he was dead.

I could not get rid of that feeling.

      Maybe an hour later, I felt something I did not feel so long ...

I felt great evil.

The same energy that I felt on the ground of Scotland in 1944.

He...

He came back.

_He's here._

_Rasputin._

He's here.

-Trevor !!!-I said in fear.

 I ran out of the room. And when I got to the room where Trevor was, I found him dead, lying on the floor.

Stabbed in the back of the head.

Killed with one of the knives whose blade was too well known for me.

-I know you're here. I know you are alive.-I said in agony and tears.

And then I heard light footsteps coming from the dark. And clicking of a sword. And the sound of clicking like a clock.

_He was here._

-Karl.-I said.

Trevor had already said that, because of a surgical removal of his lips, Karl was unable to speak.

-Perfect.-I said irronicly looking at him.-You now have achieved exactly what everyone wanted from you. To be a puppet which is silent. A puppet who is silente and kills without hesitation. And a puppet who is doing what she is told to do!

Karl reached out to me with his hand. He was try to reach my neck because he saw his wedding ring around it.

-No! Do not touch me!-I said loudly.- You are not my husband! My husband died long ago in a Scottland!

He dropped some unidentified sound.

-You're not Karl. You're not my Karl. Nor will you ever be.-I told him calm and silent.- And so, Kroenen, do what your master has sent you to do.

Karl hesitated.

-Do it!-I told him again.-I am waiting for my death for over a century. If death comes to me, let it come from the hands of a man I once called _my love_.

Karl raised one of his swords.

-But first, remove your mask.-I told him.-I want to see your eyes…your real eyes… for the last time.

He obey me and remove his mask.

His face was ruin by thousands of surgical operations. But his eyes….his beautiful blue eyes were the same.

-Put it here.-I told him and point the top of the sword  to my heart.-And… _just do it._

He dropped the sound of an agony out of his mouth, as if he was howling ... And then I felt the cold  blade pushing through my heart.

My breath stopped.

My eyes rested in his.

_And then ..._

_I knew it finaly came to me ..._

**My salvation.**


End file.
